1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical lens, a mold set for manufacturing the optical lens, and a method of manufacturing the optical lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, in general, a mold set 80 is used to manufacture a lens 90 by injecting a molten lens material into the mold set 80, followed by cooling to solidify the lens material, and opening the mold set 80 to eject the lens 90 from the mold set 80. The phantom lines in FIG. 1 illustrate the lens 90 ejected from the mold set 80.
However, during the ejecting step, the lens 90 may deform due to friction between the mold set 80 and side walls 901, which receive normal force from the mold set 80. As a result, shape precision of the lens 90 may vary, resulting in adverse effects in the yield rate and productivity.